


Meeting the Family

by lorenisnotcool



Series: Letters to Dean [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Army, Countdown, Dating, F/M, Letters, M/M, Meeting the Family, dislike towards david, everyone except cas and dean knows that they should be together, relationship, whats new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenisnotcool/pseuds/lorenisnotcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems like you’re away more than you’re here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting the Family

I had a small get-together at the apartment yesterday. Just your parents, Sam and Jess, and Gabriel and Kali. David came over as well. I thought is was a good time to introduce him to everyone. I don’t think John cared for him too much. I also invited Michael but he couldn’t make it. I don’t know how long David is going to stick around. Not because of your father, but he and Sam did not get along either. I’m hoping everyone can see that I’m happy and push away their dislikes towards each other. ~~If you were here I know you’d~~

I don’t love David. I know that. I think that maybe I could. We see each other two times a week, which is good. But I’m not sure he was looking for something serious. I guess him and I will have to talk about our relationship.

390 days until you come home! I’m so excited. Just a little over a year. I keep thinking I should be planning something huge, but you’ll most likely ask for dinner and a movie. Maybe you and I can just go out that following weekend you get home. I know you’ll want to spend time with your family. Perhaps you should stay the night over there for a week or two. You’ll be coming home just as school is starting again, so I will be able to keep myself busy. It’s all up to you though. I just hope that you don’t go back. And I know it’s not fair of me to ask that. But over the past, almost ten years, you’ve gone three times. This is longest you’ve been gone. It seems like you’re away more than you’re here.

I will see you in 390 days.

-Cas


End file.
